Really Long Soap Opera Title
by LolitaFan
Summary: Draco's dating a Gryffie? He has a twin? This isn't how the story goes! But now it is, because the fanfiction gods have deemed it thusly. Hahaha. So Lor and Narci: Their adventure is absolutely insane. Co-Authored by: TheCrazyLunaticofDoom
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: This story takes place in Harry Potter's fifth year. That's about all you need to know. Other than that the only important piece of information is that Lorraine has been at Hogwarts since Harry's first year. (The whole time basically.)**

The Hogwarts letters had been sent, the students were all starting to pack, the teachers were preparing for the end of their only vacation in a year and the Malfoy's were awaiting the return of their daughter.

Narci Malfoy had been living at an all girl school in America since she had been accepted at the age of 11. She came home for two weeks every summer, the last two weeks of summer.

But this year she would be going to Hogwarts instead.

Narci is Draco's identical twin sister. (Though she insists she is the better looking one.) She always goofs off and is a overly dramatic. But when she isn't being insane, she usually looks bored. And one more thing, she doesn't respond well to emotion, of any sort.

Narci was smart. Her best subject was potions, she did admirably in all the classes, a result of her overly strict, intensely advanced American school.

She had many friends at her old school, but wasn't good at making new ones. How would she be able to make knew ones when she lacked the bravery to explain her aversion to affection? Most people that met her thought she was unbearably shy, but she wasn't.

This girl was walking up the path to her family's manor and pondering the best way to get up to her room without her mom's usual sob fest and overly-emotional welcome. There was no way.

On the other side of the country a girl named Lorraine (Lor for short) was welcoming Harry as he arrived at the Order of Phoenix Headquarters. She lived with the Weasley's because her parents were deceased and they were her closest relatives.

"Hello Harry," she said, before walking upstairs to her room, leaving the golden trio to greet each other in whatever dramatic way they saw fit. She'd never liked dramatic situations, she mostly just observed. The average human being had become far too predictable for her to ever relate to, though she understood that she was also human, and in that way, predictable. She also understood that she thought things over far too much, making them more complicated than was necessary.

She was not athletic, though she was quick and sharp in her movement. Lor didn't take much liking to muscle, it was useless. She held a strange fascination with martial arts and oriental fighting techniques, and no one had ever understood why. She made sure of that.

Lor was an intelligent girl, she exceeded in Astronomy, possibly because the centaurs had taken an abnormal liking to her, and taught her some of their ways. But she did well in everything.

The one thing Lor didn't do well in was social events. She didn't like people, and had no close friends, mostly acquaintances. But Lor liked it that way, she could focus on other things, like cheese or kitties.

And thus begins the story of Lor Runscott and Narci Malfoy. (oh…what a cliché way to end a beginning.)


	2. Platform

**The Platform:**

**Kings Cross was filled with the usual assortment of muggle and non-muggle families, the roar of their voices making it nigh impossible to hear. Platform nine-and-three quarters was no different. Lorraine Runscott (Lor for short), angry and violent and as she'd been lately, was ecstatic. Draco, her blonde-haired beloved, would finally be away from his family, and her own as well. Lor loved the Weasleys as much as one could love a surrogate family, but she was such a distant cousin that they had trouble understanding her dreadfully abstract thoughts. Humans in general had become increasingly predictable, considering she didn't talk much and simply watched most of the time. She also understood however that she too was human, and thereby predictable. **

**Lorraine looked around the platform, familiar faces filling her line of sight. Some would greet her before walking past, though she mostly ignored them. Lor spotted the Malfoy family, plus one. Standing next to Draco, looking bored, was a girl Lor's age, who could be Draco's twin. They had the same shade of white-blonde hair, same facial features, same gangly build, and a similar shade of blue-grey eyes. Lor took a moment to contemplate the possible relation between the girl and Draco before gathering her belongings and looking to find a compartment, preferably an empty one. **

**Though she agreed with the 'Ignorance is Bliss' slogan, curiosity often destroyed her peace of mind, so when the girl she'd seen with Draco entered her compartment, she was extremely pleased. Lor surveyed the Draco look-alike silently. She was intelligent judging by the way she held herself, and knew it. **

"**I didn't know anyone was in the compartment." the girl said in a dull monotone. She clearly didn't enjoy being social. **

"**I don't believe there are any compartments left empty." Lor replied quietly.**

**Neither of them spoke for a moment. They were painfully different, style wise for the most part. Lor wore her hair short, spiked at the end and bangs hanging over one eye. This unnamed girl had long, pin straight hair hanging freely at her waist, her bangs barely skimming the tops of her eyelashes. Lor's green eyes blazed with superiority, while the others eyes were a blue-grey and void of emotion. She was hiding something. **

"**Hello." Lor offered, not really wanting the other girl to reply. She knew that it would have happened eventually, for awkward silences usually bred awkward conversations. Still, curiosity did indeed kill the cat, and Lor liked cats. "My name is Lor."**

**The girl looked startled and flopped down. She moves heavily; corpselike. "In that case, I'm Narci. And you're Lorraine Runscott. . . Draco's girlfriend."**

**Narci looked as if she was assessing Lor. Touché. "You're much prettier than I expected, I thought my twin would go for some Slytherin princess from hell, but you're a Griffy. Forbidden love, how romantically awful." **

**Lor grinned in a Cheshire-like fashion. **

"**Regrettably. I'd rather be placed in Slytherin. There are too many stereotypes attached to Gryphindor. The golden trio for instance." **

**Narci said nothing, mimicking Lor's facial expression. "Yeah, me too." **

**Narci is in Slytherin then, Lor thought. If only Gryphindor wasn't filled with goody-two-shoes. It was refreshing however, to know that she hid her thoughts well enough for the sorting hat not to notice them. **


	3. HogyWarty Howarts

Hoggy-Warty Hogwarts

Narci fell asleep after her strained conversation with Lor. When she was shaken awake, she found herself in the same compartment. How droll. Narci followed Lor after the train. She decided the girl was tolerable. She didn't babble on about meaningless topics like the others, or find Narci's sudden appearance odd, as she knew full well others would. Narci watched Lor walk over to Draco before finding a professor to take her up to the castle. 

She let the thoughts in her mind wander pointlessly, until the scrambling children cleared the platform and she could see clearly. Those stupid students who believed it was perfectly acceptable to act half their age. They didn't deserve to be gifted with magic. 

Narci continued to insult the mental capacity of her classmates before a hand landed on her shoulder. 

"Narci?" A cold voice asked. Narci nodded, but didn't look up at the woman. "I am Professor McGonagal." She raised an eyebrow. Did this mean anything important? "Follow me." So she was strict. Narci could handle strict. 

What she couldn't deal with however, were those who took advantage of their gist; those who believed that simply because they could use magic, they were superior to all else. This mostly happened, she noticed, with first years. 

Lor walked slowly and steadily, her head held high. Draco had waved his goons off by now, so he was basically alone. Both of them knew well enough not to openly display their liking of each other. Secrecy was crucial at this point. Not that Lor cared about what the Weasleys' though of her, they were confused enough as it is, but Draco's parents held him to a high standard, and dating a Gryphindor was not included. Draco started walking away before she got to him, which was expected. The ROR was really the only place they could go with out being seen, so nothing in the way he acted surprised her. The ride to the castle was long and tedious, as it had always been, so she nearly shouted when the carriage finally came to a stop. Her mouth watered when she though of the welcome feast and sorting. She's always loved the sorting hat's songs, and looked forward to what he'd come up with this year. 

Narci waited patiently, for the first years to finish being sorted, in an off chamber behind the teachers' table. Every time a new student was sorted, the house would cheer, as if an eleven-year-old addition would somehow be beneficial. The room next to her fell silent. She assumed the headmaster had stood from his chair, and she was right, because his voice echoed through the hall. 

"Welcome to another fine year at our beloved Hogwarts. Before we begin the feast--" boos erupted from the crowd. "--we have one final student to sort. A transfer student from the much acclaimed school in America, miss Narci Malfoy."

Narci entered the great hall with her carefully perfected look of boredom. She sat on the stool while McGonagal gently placed the sorting hat over her head. Not a half-second later, the hat called out 'Slytherin' and Narci took a seat next to her brother. Draco hugged his sister, and she smiled at him. Draco was the one exception the to the specific rule Narci placed: no touching. She even hugged him back sometimes!!! Draco was just like her and understood some of her thoughts, which was a rare ability. 

At the Gryphindor table, the Golden Trio were gossiping, for lack of a better term, about the transfer. 

"Just what we need, another Malfoy." Ron groaned. Hermy smacked him. 

"She might be nice!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, she's a Malfoy AND a Slytherin. There's no way she could be remotely kind. Besides, you had to have seen the stuck up look on her face."

"She's actually quite pleasant." Lor added. (She had been conveniently seated next to them) 

Lor had to keep from shooting pumpkin juice out of her nose and turning the biscuit in her hand into a flaming projectile when she saw their reactions. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had successfully chocked on what they were chewing, dropped their forks, and spilled their drinks after a series of convulsions. 

"You're kidding right?" Harry gagged. 

Lor ignored him and continued to eat calmly. After dinner, the new Professor--Umbridge-- made some stupid speech about not using magic, at which point Lor had to stop listening in order to keep a straight face. Yes, it made perfect sense not to use magic at a wizarding school. 

The students wandered idly towards their common rooms, ready fro sleep. Narci followed Draco down to the dungeons, ignoring the curious looks. 

"So Draco, what's with the cronies?" she asked. Crabb and Goyle looked offended and tried to flex their muscles, but they mostly had flab, which doesn't flex too well. Pansy came running to Draco like the stalker Narci knew she was. 

"Hey Dracy-poo! How was your summer? How come you didn't tell me about your sister? Dracy? Where are you going!" she called as Draco escaped to the boy's dormitory after instructing Narci on where to go. "See, he totally loves me." Pansy bragged to her meager group of acquaintances. Narci, however, went to sit in a far corner, sickened by Pansy intelligence level, or lack there of. 


End file.
